


Chocolate Valentine

by peachwangjanim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Based on that Ceci photoshoot, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hyunho - Freeform, I promissed it a while ago, Its literally ONLY sweet, Jilix like each other but wont say it, Love and support Minjin cowards, M/M, Minjin - Freeform, Sweet, really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwangjanim/pseuds/peachwangjanim
Summary: It's just a story about Minjin being cute boyfriends who love chocolate and decide to spend Valentine's Day together and bake homemade chocolate and cuddling and singing Twice and smudging chocolate on each other





	Chocolate Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uwu  
> So here I am, hitting that Minjin I once promised Trish and C0L4 gc on twt.  
> Hope you like it guys  
> Also, apologize for my grammar mistakes, English is not my first language!

Hyunjin really loved chocolate.   
He loved it to the point that he would trade roughly anything just for the sweet, even if he could regret it later.   
One thing he didn't dare to trade chocolate for though, was his boyfriend. He loved Minho dearly, just as much as he loved chocolate and the boy had similar feelings.  
That is why during that particular cold and snowy Valentine's Day he invited Minho over during the afternoon since his parents weren't home ("we're celebrating it this year, don't ruin the house while we're out") so he felt like he could, at least, have some fun with his sweet boyfriend.  
"Hey, hyung. Wanna come over today?" He asked during their lunch break. Both of them were sitting with their other friends Jisung and Felix at their regular table near the door.   
"Sure Hyunjinnie, do you want to do something?"  
"Nah. Just spend the day would be fine by me." He smiled cutely and Minho wrapped an arm around the younger boy who melted against the warmth while the other two looked disgusted.  
"Get a room, please." The low and heavy accented voice made its presence in the table and Minho just smiled at him before replying:  
"Felix, just because you don't have the balls to ask out little squirrel out, don't come at me."   
"Shut up" the boy murmured while blushed and Jisung choked on his kimchi.   
"Sorry, what?"   
"Nothing Sungie, are you okay?" Minho feigned innocence and Hyunjin sighed content watching his favourite people nag on each other. "I actually might have an idea for our afternoon." Minho suddenly said breaking the silence that had been established because Felix was still very embarrassed and Jisung was trying to breathe properly.   
"What?"  
"It's actually a surprise. So you'll have to wait."   
"Can't believe you're doing this to me on Valentine's. You can't hide stuff from me today! It's not fair!" He whined pouting cutely and Minho chuckled giving him a small kiss on the tip of his nose.   
"You'll love it, don't worry. I'll be over by four, okay?" Hyunjin sighed, he knew his boyfriend wouldn't give in to tell him what the hell he was up to, so he just shrugged and dropped the subject. Soon enough, he and the others were engaged in a heated conversation about the latest championship games that had happened. 

(...)

It was around four when Hyunjin heard the doorbell ringing. He quickly put on his sleepers and went downstairs, his hair slightly dishevelled since he was in bed just a few moments ago, his sweatpants and hoddie crumpled.  
He opened the door to a fully dressed Minho with two bags in his hands and a big smile on his beautiful face. The younger cocked an eyebrow at the objects his boyfriend was holding but let him in immediately. The older as soon as he stepped in took off his boots and the heavy coat he was wearing. "Hey, baby." He smiled brightly and reached to kiss Hyunjin's forehead, standing on his tiptoes.   
"Hey." He said back lacing his long arms around the shorter boy's slim waist, a small smile on his face. "What did you bring?"  
"Stuff."  
"What stuff?" Hyunjin pouted; Minho giggled and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.   
"We're making chocolate today. My favourite food with my favourite person."  
"Really?" His eyes lit up, a smirk creeping into his handsome face while Minho nodded.   
"Yeah. Your parents aren't home to tell us not to eat too much candy anyway."  
"You are unbelievable," Hyunjin said but the smirk was still there. He let go of Minho's waist and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the kitchen excitedly. "What did you bring?"  
"Our favourite choco bars, condensed milk, cute moulds and sprinkles for us to decorate it. I thought about us doing it without showing each other the final process." Minho ranted while scrambling through the bags Hyunjin had placed in the counter. "So we can like, for real trade Valentine gifts."  
"That's sweet." Hyunjin smiled from the other side of the said counter sitting on a high bench. "I like it."  
"Yeah, what do you think about some music while we do it?"  
"Sure, but I'll choose it."  
"We all know it will either be GOT7 or Twice, love." Minho teased while searching for a pan and then breaking the chocolate inside it.  
"We all know that I do have a great taste in music, Lee Minho."  
"Yeah, sure babe." They ended up listening to the Twicetagram. While the chocolate bars were melting with the milk, the boys settled to sing along to the songs and mix cocoa powder and condensed milk. Except it turned out a bit messier than expected.   
After they mixed the now melted chocolate with the condensed milk and cocoa powder, they put it in their respective moulds and finally to bake (obviously trying to spy on each other's work - "You can't look!" "But you tried to look first!" "Not on me I can see over your head!" "Shut up, I'll beat you!"), they had the used pan with a little bit of melted chocolate and lots of crackers. Minho also loved crackers.   
They were eating while waiting, feeding each other when eventually Hyunjin's sticky hand touched Minho's soft cheek. It wasn't intentional, but he couldn't hide his satisfaction once he saw his boyfriend's dirty face. "You look so cute, oh my God."  
"Do I?" The older wiggled an eyebrow at that.  
"Yeah, 100%." Minho nodded, a mischievous glint adorning his warm brown eyes.   
"So I guess you have to look just as cute as me." He reached for the pan and then, with his finger covered in chocolate, he caressed Hyunjin's cheek. The younger boy laughed.   
"I can't believe you! I was perfectly clean!"   
"And now you are not!" Minho winked and smudged the candy on the tip of his perfect nose. "And look even cuter than before." Hyunjin shook his head. He took another cracker, put chocolate on eat but before Minho could actually eat the pastry, Hyunjin pressed it against his forehead, making him even smuttier.   
They kept doing it, breaking into fits of laughter, singing, messing up the whole kitchen. When the homemade candy was finally baked, they took it out of the oven and traded it with sweet smiles and shy kisses.  
The two spent the rest of the afternoon watching series, eating their candy and cuddling on the big sofa Hyunjin had. The boys ended up sleeping, still covered in chocolate with satisfied smiles on their faces, limbs tangled and happier than ever.


End file.
